Storage racks for small articles, ranging from pencils and pens to other items such as paint brushes, cassettes and small containers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,936,469; 5,570,794 and 5,718,342. The racks of these patents are not specifically intended to support thin, planar objects such as business calling cards, index cards and file folders of the type which are usually stored in an upstanding orientation in offices but instead were designed to support such articles in a hanging or vertical orientation although such racks could be used for storage of business calling cards, index cards and file folders under some circumstances.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a storage rack or container for thin, planar objects such as business calling cards, index cards and even file folders that can handily be located on a desk, credenza, file cabinet or table where the storage rack supports the planar objects in an upstanding orientation.
Another object of this invention is a storage rack or container for thin, planar objects such as cards and file folders which securely supports the objects regardless of their size or thickness.
An additional object of this invention is a storage rack or container for cards or file folders that displays the cards or file folders in a stepped relation to one another from the front to rear of the rack or container for easy viewing and retrieval of the cards or file folders.
Yet another object of this invention is a storage rack or container for cards or file folders which facilitates the insertion and removal of cards and folders from the supports.
Other objects of the invention will be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.